


Just Plain Nuts

by cheshirejin



Series: Hentai Holidays [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the seventh day of hentai my true love gave to me, a grope under the table</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Plain Nuts

Why was it always him? Austria truly wanted the answer to this question. It wasn’t bad enough that Prussia had publicly seized his vital region for the entire world to see, but now, years later, in private he was at it again. He slid back in his chair trying to escape the questing hand. He gave Prussia a fierce scowl, but both knew he had nothing to back it up with. What was he going to do after all, bore him to death with classical music? Beat him in a fierce bakeoff? He really was as weak as his frienemy Switzerland said, relying on his ex wife to protect him now that the other country refused to break his neutrality, even for an old friend. Hungary was out of town at one of her anime conventions and Prussia had invited himself over for dinner. Things hadn’t been entirely unpleasant, that is until the uncouth bastard had reached into his lap from across the table and started to fondle his nuts. 

“Do you mind?” Austria asked uncomfortably.

“Nope, not at all,” Prussia answered with a grin and a hellish glint in his eye.

“In that case, I must insist that you leave,” Austria said dropping his napkin to the table and standing to put some space between himself and the aggressor.

“Awe, but we didn’t even have dessert yet,” Prussia said with a waggle of his eyebrows,” I know you swing both ways, so why not give me a tumble?”

“Why?” Austria all but whined. He really didn't understand the other who seemed to fluctuate between irrationally hating him and being in rut or something.

“I just need to know what it is about you. I mean she split up with you so long ago yet she still is so connected, there has to be something I am not seeing. I have tried everything else but … I have to know,” Prussia all but pleaded. 

Austria sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really was too easy and he knew it. He also knew there were no answers to be found that way, but he was too soft , too weak, and would eventually give in if pushed. 

“Prussia, you won’t find what you are looking for in my bed,” he told him flatly. “Spain could have told you that much.”

“Yeah, he said you didn't have any secret technique or anything special, I asked, but he also said there was something about you that he couldn't explain with words.” 

Austria nodded, nervously. There was going to be no convincing him otherwise, he could tell, so he stood up straight and started toward his bedroom, beckoning behind him for Prussia to follow. Maybe he was a little bit nuts, but if he was going to do this he would do it on his own terms. 

Afterwards Austria lay staring at the ceiling. Who knew Prussia would insist on cuddling afterwards? He knew this was a huge mistake then more than ever, for during the heat of the moment he had let his guard drop and he had totally slipped and let himself feel a little for the man he was with. He knew this crazy albino he had admired from afar for so long would never feel anything for him. After all, everything Prussia did was all about her.


End file.
